


if you needed me | jensoo

by oliviaHyesLips (savourThySoul)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Accidents, CEO jennie kim, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Jennie Kim has horrible fiance Kai, Kissing in the Rain, Past Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Romantic Fluff, chaelisa if you squint, jensoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savourThySoul/pseuds/oliviaHyesLips
Summary: Jisoo was hurt in a car accident but everything has recovered except1. Her brain. She can't remember anything that happened in the last three years and her last memory is of her happy life with Jennie2. Her broken heart, something she has in common with Jennie.Maybe both will get fixed in the process ?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: blackpink





	1. Chapter 1

Jisoo could hear people whispering in the room. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids seemed to be glued together.

She tried to find her eyes but her hand were strapped to cold steel. That's when she started panicking and tried to sit up.

The room was completely white and she was surrounded by machines, whirring to the beat of the life left in her. "Mama ?"

Jisoo's mother was crying at the entrance to the ICU but she was startled by the one voice dearest to her. The one voice she wanted to hear. Her daughter was sitting up in bed staring around blankly, stark confusion on her face.

"Jisoo!" Her mother rushed to her daughter. "You're awake!" She hugged Jisoo lightly and touched her cheeks. "We were so worried."

Her father came in followed by two nurses and a doctor. "Please be careful of the channels," said the doctor.

Jisoo laughed at her father's joke and wiped the eyes of her teary mother. Then she asked the last thing anybody in the room expected.

"Where is Jennie, Mama ?"

* * *

Jennie Kim was consulting the PR Head of Chanel when the call came. It was from a number she had long since deleted from her mobile, hoping to never use it again. She generally didn't accept calls from strangers and she was busy right then so she cut the phone.

When the same number called her for the third time in a row, Irene her PR Head encouraged her to take it.

"Who is this?" Jennie spoke into the phone, as she paced around the room.

"Mama give me the phone." Jennie froze when she heard the voice at the other end of the phone. It had been two ? Three ? Years since she'd heard that voice, but she recognised it plain and clear.

"Jennie-ah, this is Kim Jisoo's mother, do you remember me?"

"I do," said Jennie sharply.

"Jisoo is in the hospital Jennie, she wants-" the woman's voice broke.

"Is she hurt?" asked Jennie almost nonchalantly, as if the idea of Jisoo being in the hospital hadn't just made her heart pump faster.

"Her mind has been damaged Jennie. She wants to see you, she doesn't- she doesn't remember anything that happened in the last three years, she still thinks-"

"Where are you?" asked Jennie.

"Incheon hospital," said Jisoo's mother.

"Hold on, I'm on my way," said Jennie.

"Where are you going?" asked Irene.

"I don't have the time right now, I'll call you tomorrow," said Jennie. She left the room before she received Irene's reply and rung up her driver.

The Incheon hospital wasn't were big and it was therefore natural that patients and nurses alike stared at Jennie in her suit. "I want visit Kim Jisoo, she was brought in today ?"

"Are you her relative?" asked the receptionist.

"Wife," said Jennie.

The nurse squinted at her and sighed. "She's in the ICU, one floor above. Room 11."

*******

Jennie pushed open the door to the ICU Room 11. and peeked in.

Jisoo was talking animatedly with her parents and waving her hands around a lot. She hadn't changed much in looks. Her fluffy brown hair was damp and in need of care but otherwise she looked alright except for the wires and channels connected to her hands.

"Jennie!" she squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

Jennie didn't know how to return that bright smile. "Hey," she said and walked into the room.

"What were you doing Mandu? I've been up for ages," said Jisoo.

_Mandu_. Dumpling.

"I was caught up in the traffic, I was on my way to the hospital," said Jennie. She nodded at Jisoo's parents who seemed to be thankful for her presence.

"You didn't bring me flowers?" asked Jisoo, pouting.

"I forgot all about it," said Jennie. "I'm so sorry Sooyah."

"I'm just pulling your leg," said Jisoo. "Where are Chae and Lalice ?"

"Did you forget Sooyah? They had to go to Hong Kong yesterday," said Jennie. She slipped her hands into Jisoo's, "I'm here now."

"Are you Jennie Kim?" asked a man in a white coat.

"I am," said Jennie.

"He's the doctor," said Jisoo.

"I know Sooyah," laughed Jennie.

"If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you Ms. Kim, with Jisoo's permission of course," said the doctor, smiling amicably.

"Go on," said Jisoo. "But don't agree to any injections without my permission."

Jennie laughed and followed the doctor to a quiet corner of the room.

"How long has she been here?" asked Jennie.

"Long enough for all her physical injuries to get fixed," said the doctor. "It's been close to a month. We did scans and her internal organs are fine."

"Apparently not, because she seems to have forgotten quite a bit," said Jennie pursing her lips.

"That happens in quite a few patients, she'll probably remember everything within two weeks or three. But until she remembers it on her own, we can't force her to believe anything else, it might damage her in places where our hands don't reach."

"As in-," Jennie waited for the doctor to confirm her suspicion.

"We request you to stay with her for just two weeks, let her adjust to the life she had. If she doesn't recover then we'll try therapy for her and slowly ease her into the process," said the doctor.

"I will do that," said Jennie. "It's the least I can do."


	2. Day 1

Jisoo played with the end of the t-shirt as she and Jennie waited for the car to come out of the parking lot. The sun seemed a little extra bright but otherwise everything seemed normal. 

The car came to a stop in front of them. "Come on," said Jennie, holding the door open for Jisoo. After Jennie got into the backseat Jisoo didn't hesitate to snuggle close to her and put her head on her shoulder.

"My apartment," said Jennie. She felt a bit uncomfortable but Jisoo was unaware of that. "Jen, where did Wang Wang go?" whispered Jisoo.

Wang Wang, her previous driver. He had died a year ago. Even Jisoo had attended the funeral ceremony and cried a lot because they had been friends. She had of course ignored Jennie at the funeral.

"He's taking a break now," said Jennie not meeting Jisoo's eyes.

"Oh," said Jisoo. She looked outside the window at the skyline of Seoul flying by. She reached out her hand to the window and started tracing the skyline, trying to match it as fast as she could.

She always did that before, smiled Jennie.

"I'll get someone to take your bag," said Jennie.

"It's just a bag," said Jisoo. 

She stared at Jennie for a moment. It was natural for her to feel that something was off. Back then Jennie wouldn't call up staff just to take a small bag.

"I'll take it," said Jennie.

"You must be tired though," mumbled Jisoo. 

Jennie bit the inside of her cheek as she watched the changing numbers of the elevator. How on earth was she going to spend two weeks with Jisoo? It was like living a con, she wasn't the same person as she was before.

Oh shit. She hoped Kai wasn't waiting for her at the apartment.

*******

Jisoo was dead tired. She yawned while taking her shoes off and Jennie took that opportunity to slip a picture of her and Kai into the dustbin. 

"I'm so sleeeeeepy," yawned Jisoo for the fourth time.

"You just woke up," smiled Jennie. Jisoo didn't look convinced. "Some apple juice might work?"

Jisoo smiled weakly. "I'll bathe first."

Jennie was making a ramen for herself. She went into the living room to find Jisoo snuggled on the couch watching The Simpsons.

"Here you go," said Jennie.

Jisoo accepted the cup from her hand and sniffed it. The ends of her lips pulled up and she sipped it eagerly. "I missed this."

"What did they feed you at the hospital?"

"I don't remember," said Jisoo. "I obviously woke up several times before and ate something but I don't want to imagine what slop they fed me."

Jennie smiled. Near the end of the show, she realised that both of them were again in their same position with Jisoo hugging her. This time Jennie leaned into her touch instead of feeling self-conscious.

"Jisoo?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you want to sleep separately tonight?"

"Why?" asked Jisoo. She finally looked at Jennie.

"Nothing, I just wondered whether you were paining somewhere," shrugged Jennie.

"If I am then I'll sleep best with you Mandu," said Jisoo.

Jennie waited for Jisoo to finish her nightly routine as she checked her messages. There were three missed calls from Kai.

Kai. Her fiance.

She instead decided to message Irene and briefly explain it to her.

"Are you messaging Lisa?" asked Jisoo.

"No, just my PR," said Jennie. Lisa and Rosé. They would be another issue. How was she going to explain it to them.

"I haven't spoken to them in ages," said Jisoo. She slowly placed her head on the pillow as if it hurt her a bit.

"Is it paining somewhere?" 

"Not much," said Jisoo.

"Good night then," said Jennie. Three years ago she would've kissed her. Three years ago they wouldn't have slept before two o' clock.

Jennie felt Jisoo's arms around her.

"Why are you hugging me Sooyah," said Jennie.

"I don't have my Pikachu, and you're a nice alternative," said Jisoo. Jennie could detect her joking tone. Jisoo's arm around her was a familiar weight.

Maybe she was reliving something from the past. But it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my lifeline, how was it TT


End file.
